


Kiss me like you mean it (even if you don't)

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Jaebum's only stayed this long because he wants to believe Jinyoung's better than that. That he's a better judge of character than that.
He apparently isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and much of the inspiration to this) is from the song Anevo - Feel Something (feat. Kayla Diamond)

Jinyoung's not in bed again when Jaebum wakes up. It's been two weeks since the last time he'd had slept next to him, another since the time before that. It's not a big deal anymore.

There are two voicemail messages on his phone when he checks it. On autopilot he plays them, sits cross-legged in the middle of the king-sized bed.

"Hey hyung, just to let you know I'm working late again, so don't bother waiting up." Cheerful, light. Nothing wrong at all. The second message: "So, I ended up running over yet again," a sheepish laugh, achingly familiar yet somehow not, "so I'm gonna stay in town with a co-worker rather than drive all the way back," it's a half-hour drive in light traffic, it can be done in twenty minutes at night, "I should be home tomorrow though, so I'll see you then, hyung." A barely perceptible pause. "Love you." The tone beeps at the end of the messages. Jaebum deletes them, wondering when Jinyoung started keeping changes of clothes at the 'office' such that he can just stay in town.

 

An hour later, he's sat in the kitchen staring at the wall with damp hair sticking to his neck and a mug of coffee - black, no sugar, how Jinyoung likes it - clasped between his hands. It's burning a little, but he doesn't move. Doesn't drink it either, he's not sure why he keeps making it like this, he doesn't even like coffee. The engagement ring he's wearing is burning his finger, but he still doesn't put the mug down.

There's a clatter and the sound of a key in their lock and then Jinyoung's bustling into the kitchen, jacket slung over his shoulder and overnight bag almost falling from his hand with his briefcase. Jaebum doesn't look up.

"Morning hyung," he says over his shoulder as he hurries into their room, "did you get my messages?" Jaebum slowly nods an affirmative as Jinyoung comes back in. "That's good," he says brightly, drops a fleeting kiss onto Jaebum's cheek, "oh are you drinking that?" He nods at the coffee. Jaebum shakes his head, silently slides the mug across the table. The ring is painfully hot as it shifts on his finger, it never did quite fit. They never got around to getting it adjusted. "Thanks hyung!" Jinyoung leaves the kitchen again. Jaebum stares at the cupboard, wonders what cologne it is he can smell on Jinyoung, it doesn't belong to either of them.

 

_Jaebum often wonders what he did wrong. Why he suddenly isn't enough for Jinyoung, why he's not good enough anymore. And what makes it worse is that Jaebum can absolutely get it. The_ other _guy, the one spending more time with his fiancé than he is, is quite simply_ better _than he is, better looking, more pleasant, more successful, a lawyer like Jinyoung rather than a struggling artist like him. He's more compatible with Jinyoung than he ever has been; agreeable where Jaebum's argumentative, smooth where Jaebum's coarse, pliable where Jaebum's rigid. Of course Jinyoung would trade Jaebum in for someone like that, he can't really blame him, he just wishes Jinyoung would be honest about it, actually leave him rather than keep up this_ _pretence_ _. He's only stayed so long because he wants to believe Jinyoung's better than that. That_ he's _a better judge of character than that._

_He apparently isn't._

 

Jinyoung sticks his head into Jaebum's study a couple of hours later, smiles apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, hyung, I just got a call from the office," he sighs, convincingly exasperated, "apparently one of my interns screwed up some paperwork, so I've gotta go help sort it." He's already in his coat, overnight bag repacked. "I'm just gonna crash at my co-worker's again rather than make the journey back, so I'll see you tomorrow." He clicks over in his dress shoes - he's in a very nice suit to go sort paperwork - and ducks to peck Jaebum on the lips. With a sweet smile, he turns to leave.

Jaebum grabs his wrist and he turns around, staring at him quizzically. He makes a soft noise of surprise when Jaebum kisses him hard, pulls him closer by the waist until they're flush together. Jaebum's so tense he's practically vibrating but Jinyoung doesn't notice, just laughs breathlessly when he steps back, looks at him with a puzzled grin. When did Jinyoung get so bad at reading Jaebum's feelings?

"What was that for?" He chuckles. Jaebum shrugs, forces a smile past the ache in his everything.

"No reason." He sits down, gathers up some of the scattered pencils on his desk for something to do with his hands. Jinyoung's smile fades a fraction and something flickers in his eyes for a moment, but it's gone before Jaebum can tell what it is and his smile's back in full force. He straightens his coat, slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you later." He wiggles his fingers over his shoulder as he leaves. Jaebum waits until he can no longer hear his car before he gets up.

 

Jinyoung comes home the next day to a cold house, no one else there. One side of the closet is bare, the study stripped. On the kitchen table sits a cold mug of coffee and an engagement ring matching the one in Jinyoung's pocket on top of a scrap of notepaper next to it.

_He's welcome to it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ~~this is more angsty than I thought my first post would be lmao~~  
>  leave a comment if you want, or come yell at me on tumblr, url of jbibbles ~~idk how to hyperlink here~~


End file.
